Totelaer
Totelaer '(Engels: ''Travers) was een Duistere tovenaar en een Dooddoener. Hij vocht in de Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog, waarin hij hielp om Marléne Magister en haar familie te vermoorden, maar werd gevangengezet voor het plegen van deze misdaad.''Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker'', Hoofdstuk 30 (De Hersenpan) Totelaer ontsnapte uit Azkaban na de terugkeer van Heer Voldemort in 1995 en vocht in verschillende veldslagen van de Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog, waaronder de Strijd van de Zeven Potters en de Slag om Zweinstein. Zijn uiteindelijke lot is onzeker. Biografie Vroegere leven Totelaer werd geboren in de Totelaer familie, één van de Reine Achtentwintig die in de jaren dertig van de vorige eeuw in het Volbloed Register werden gepubliceerd.Writing by J.K. Rowling: "Pure-Blood" op ''Pottermore'' Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog Gedurende de Eerste Tovenaarsoorlog vermoordde Totelaer, volgens Igor Karkarov, de familie van Marléne Magister. Volgens Karkarov was Totelaer één van de belangrijkste aanhangers van Heer Voldemort. Hij kon niet ontsnappen aan gevangenschap en werd ergens in of voor 1981 voor deze misdaad veroordeeld tot Azkaban. Tweede Tovenaarsoorlog Begin van de oorlog in de Kamer des Doods]] Totelaer ontsnapte uit Azkaban in de massale uitbraak begin 1996 en nam deel aan het Gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie, waar hij Ginny Wemel gevangen hield tijdens de impasse in de Kamer des Doods.[[Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)|''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film)]] Hij werd waarschijnlijk later gearresteerd, maar ontsnapte opnieuw in de massale uitbraak van 1997 met Sjaak Stuurman[[Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood|''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood]], Hoofdstuk 5 (Gevallen Strijder) Op 27 juli 1997 nam Totelaer deel aan de Strijd van de Zeven Potters, en achtervolgde Hermelien Griffel vermomd als Harry Potter en Romeo Wolkenveldt. Laatstgenoemde vervloekte hem waardoor zijn kap afviel en onthulde dat hij uit de gevangenis was ontsnapt. Voor het begin van augustus van datzelfde jaar werd Totelaer opnieuw veroordeeld voor zijn Dooddoener-activiteiten.Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1 (game) Val van het Ministerie Op 1 augustus 1997 werd het Ministerie van Toverkunst overgenomen door de Dooddoeners en werd Pius Dikkers (onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek) tot Minister van Toverkunst benoemd.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 8 (De Bruiloft) Totelaer werd vervolgens vrijgelaten uit Azkaban toen het door Dooddoeners geleide Ministerie een massaontsnapping organiseerde. Nu onterecht vrijgesproken, ging Totelaer aan het werk bij het Ministerie van Toverkunst (bij het Departement van Magische Wetshandhaving), als een superieur van Mafalda Russula. Hij leek ook enige betrokkenheid te hebben bij de onlangs gecreëerde Registratiecommissie van Dreuzeltelgen, waar hij kon kiezen welke medewerker van het Ministerie als griffier zou dienen tijdens de Dreuzelgeborenen-processen.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 13 (De Registratiecommissie van Dreuzeltelgen) Hinderlaag bij het Huis van Leeflang Begin 1998 kwamen Totelaer en Zagrijn naar het huis van Xenofilus Leeflang om hij, naar waarheid, beweerde dat Harry Potter er was. Nadat Totelaer het gebied had gecontroleerd, dreigden ze met het doden van Loena Leeflang, zijn dochter, als hij ze onder valse voorwendselen opriep, om vervolgens Harry te zien ontsnappen.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 21 (Het Verhaal van de Drie Gebroeders) Inbraak bij Goudgrijps Tovenaarsbank Later dat haar ontmoette Totelaer Hermelien Griffel, vermomd door het gebruik van Wisseldrank als Bellatrix van Detta, en ging met haar naar Goudgrijps Tovenaarsbank. Terwijl hij daar uiting gaf van zijn minachting jegens Dreuzelgeboren bedelaars evenals kobolden, had eerder een Dreuzelgeboren heks Totelaer gesmeekt om haar proces te vertegenwoordigen en vol te houden dat zij magisch was, en om zijn gevraagd toverstok om het te bewijzen. Dit weigerde Totelaer die haar vervolgens bespotte. Harry plaatste hem onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek om hun inbraak in de Van Detta Kluis te vergemakkelijken en stuurde Totelaer weg om zich te verstoppen. Slag om Zweinstein Op 2 mei 1998 nam Totelaer deel aan de Slag om Zweinstein. Tijdens het conflict vocht Totelaer met Parvati Patil en Daan Tomas me de hulp van Dolochov en nog een Dooddoener.''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood'', Hoofdstuk 32 (De Zegevlier) Zijn uiteindelijk lot is onzeker, hoewel het hoogstwaarschijnlijk is dat hij ofwel werd gedood in de strijd, werd gevangengezet in Azkaban voor zijn misdaden, of op de vlucht is voor de wet, na de nederlaag van Voldemort en de Dooddoeners. Uiterlijk Totelaer werd beschreven als een lange, magere tovenaar met dik grijs haar, een lange puntneus en een koele stem. Als Dooddoeners droeg hij het Duistere Teken op zijn linker binnen arm, die was vervaagd tot een litteken sinds de dood van Voldemort. Persoonlijkheid Totelaer was een Dooddoener, geobsedeerd door bloedzuiverheid. In 1998 sprak hij zijn minachting uit jegens Dreuzelgeboren bedelaars, die hij uitlachte (en zelfs "het" noemde), evenals kobolden, met wij hij niet graag associeerde. Hij was ook een soort xenofoob: toen hij een schijnbaar buitenlandse tovenaar ontmoette, Dragomir Domski (eigenlijk Ron Wemel), schudde Totelaer hem niet de hand met zijn hele hand, maar gebruikte hij in plaats daarvan slechts twee vingers, alsof hij bang was dat hij bezoedeld zou worden. Zijn haat jegens Dreuzels leidde hem ertoe bloedverraders te haten, omdat hij op brute wijze een lid van de Orde van de Feniks en haar hele familie had vermoord. Hij leek vrij kalm en bedaard als een individu, vooral in vergelijking met meer mentaal onstabiele Dooddoeners zoals Bellatrix van Detta en Zagrijn. Bezittingen * '''Toverstok: Totelaer's toverstok was gemaakt van een onbekend houtsoort, lengte en kernmateriaal. Hij gebruikte het om ''Homenum Revelio'' te gebruiken om de aanwezigheid van Harry Potter te detecteren tijdens de hinderlaag in het huis van Leeflang in 1998. Een veroordeelde Dreuzelgeboren heks smeekte Totelaer om haar zijn toverstok te lenen om te bewijzen dat zij een heks was, maar hij weigerde en bespotte haar. * Kluis bij Goudgrijp: Het is aannemelijk dat Totelaer een kluis bij Goudgrijps Tovenaarsbank had, omdat hij daar was toen hij "Bellatrix van Detta" (eigenlijk Hermelien), "Dragomis Domski" (eigenlijk Ron), en Harry en Grijphaak onder de Onzichtbaarheidsmantel in 1998 op de Wegisweg ontmoette. Hij werd ook gezien met een sleutel. Het is onbekend of dit zijn familiekluis is of zijn eigen persoonlijke kluis, maar omdat hij afkomstig is uit een oude zuiverbloed familie is het eerste het meest waarschijnlijk. Trivia * In de verfilming van ''Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks'' wordt Totelaer vertolkt door Tav MacDougall. In de film nam Totelaer deel aan het Gevecht op het Departement van Mystificatie. * Het is mogelijk dat hij ook deelnam aan de Slag om de Astronomietoren en één van de Dooddoeners was die met Ron of Lupos duelleerde. Als dit waar is, kan dit verklaren waarom hij voor de massale uitbraak naar Azkaban werd teruggestuurd. * In ''Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 2'' is Totelaer afwezig in de scène van de inbraak in Goudgrijp en wordt daarom nooit onder invloed van de Imperiusvloek geplaatst. Verschijning * Harry Potter en de Vuurbeker * Harry Potter en de Orde van de Feniks (film) * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1 * Harry Potter en de Relieken van de Dood: Deel 1 (video game) Referenties Bron Deze pagina is een (gedeeltelijke) kopie en vertaling van de Engelse Harry Potter Wiki Categorie:Mannen Categorie:Tovenaar Categorie:Dooddoeners Categorie:Slag om Zweinstein deelnemers Categorie:Slag om de Zeven Potters deelnemers Categorie:Gevangenen van Azkaban Categorie:Ontsnapte gevangenen van Azkaban Categorie:Moordenaars Categorie:Slag bij het Departement van Mystificatie deelnemers Categorie:Britse Individuen Categorie:Pestkoppen Categorie:Slachtoffers imperiusvloek Categorie:Volbloed overheersingsdrang Categorie:Taakeenheid ongepast spreukgebruik personeel